


If

by letmehearusayfly



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Idk what happened to me, M/M, i'm not usually like this, too cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmehearusayfly/pseuds/letmehearusayfly
Summary: Fate. Destiny. Path. Whatever you choose, Jackson sometimes gets caught up in too many thoughts to actually choose anything.





	

Fate. Destiny. Path. Whatever you choose, Jackson sometimes gets caught up in too many thoughts to actually choose anything. But as he stares down at the sleepy face next to him, he doesn't care for any either, grammatical, language or synonym. The only thing he cares about is him.

Just him.

And as he thinks about him, his sleepy face and long lashes shadowing his cheeks, his messy hair falling down his forehead while he holds him by the waist, whole body facing him while their legs are tangled together and soft breath bathing his neck.

As he takes all of this to save it deep into his memories, he can't stop himself from thinking how his life could have been and how many 'ifs' could have happened. The too many possibilities that life brought them, the too many things that he could have choose, the too many right or wrong decisions that he took.

If he had only one dream.

If in that summer's afternoon outside the basketball court someone had never gotten interested in him enough to approach his sweaty little frame while he giggled with his friends.

If he hadn't spent the rest of the day staring at the card "JYP ENTERTAIMENT" and the rest of the week awake while staring at the ceiling.

If his 17 year old self had never gone to the audition.

If someone didn't think he was more than enough.

If he had never asked his parents.

If he had never won first place in the Asian Junior and Cadet Fencing Championship.

If he hadn't made his bags and traveled to a place that he didn't even know the language and the culture.

If he hadn't spent sleepless nights training to debut.

If he hadn't been persistent and said 'B-boy king' so many times that at some point Jaebum just laughed.

And if, if, if, if, if...

He could never have this.

Too many 'ifs', too many choices. Every single thing, detail, moment and scene that brought them to the confessions, tension, stares, love you's , kisses, hugs, moans and smiles.

To now,

To him.

And he could never be grateful enough to his old self, of all the things that he did, of all the things that made him be with Jaebum.

Because he loves him, he loves him so much that all the pain and sad moments, all the longing, the secrecy, the tiny hidden acts, all the moments that only happen behind the closed doors of their dorm, just makes everything more special, more meaningful. It doesn't really bother him because it's all worthy.

He is happy, he is happy with the little time they have to be together and the soft Sunday mornings giggling under the sheets while Jaebum fills him with kisses, and all the days the dorm is filled with yells and 'ew's while they cuddle together on the sofa.

Each little moment.

Because he has never been this happy before.

**Author's Note:**

> So hey, big thanks to my wife as always [http://coffeevenom.tumblr.com](http://coffeevenom.tumblr.com/) . Thanks love for always cheering and encouraging me to write, love you <3.
> 
> What did you guys think? You can leave bad comments here <http://jacksonisjbssin.tumblr.com/>


End file.
